


Wrapped Around Her Tiny Finger

by cuddlemecrowley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, M/M, daddy!destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlemecrowley/pseuds/cuddlemecrowley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are new fathers to their tiny little daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Around Her Tiny Finger

Their girl was fussy as all hell. Dean realized it when not even swaying around the living room would help, or singing, or even staying completely still and quiet. Their daughter didn’t want to go to sleep, and in some guilty way, neither did Dean. 

Castiel, now holding Ana, looked up at him as she yawned. “Do you think this is it?” He whispered to his husband, two years wed now. “Are you going to fall asleep, beautiful?”

"Is it bad that I hope she doesn’t? She’s just so beautiful," admitted Dean, sliding in right next to Cas. He tucked her feet in the blanket more, and smileed down at the slowly blinking baby. 

"She’s gorgeous," Cas commented, reverentially, like she was a holy relic. But in reality, she was so much more. She was their daughter, and she was already the most important thing in either of their lives. Besides themselves, of course. 

Dean leaned on Castiel and sighed, watching without feeling any hurry, as Ana closed her eyes and gently started to make breathy little snores. Cas and Dean stayed like that for a while, while the baby’s sleep deepened. 

As Cas gently put her in her crib, next to their bed, making sure the baby was breathing normally, he crawled into bed and nestled into the concave created by Dean. “Our daughter is gorgeous,” he murmured into his pillow. Dean grunted, and curled Cas closer to him. Cas sighed, and drifted off to sleep, always aware of the sounds made by Ana.


End file.
